


Fuck The LAX Bros!

by Lukutoukka



Series: Fast Cars (and Stupid Gingers) [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Open Relationships, does it count as open relationships if they pick up together?, how to get together with your bro: a guide in sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Prequel to Fast Cars (And Stupid Gingers) or How Ransom and Holster Became A Thing (through sex)A smutty summary of their relationship.(Can be read as a standalone)





	Fuck The LAX Bros!

_REVELATION_

_1 : an act of revealing or communicating divine truth: something that is revealed by God to humans_

_2 : an act of revealing to view or making known_

_b : something that is revealed; especially: an enlightening or astonishing disclosure_

_c : a pleasant often enlightening surprise_

_3 capitalized : an apocalyptic writing addressed to early Christians of Asia Minor and included as a book in the New Testament — called also Apocalypse_

Ransom realises he’s in love with his best friend on a random Saturday evening close to the end of the term. Holster is licking molten chocolate off of Chad B.’s almost unreal abs - Shitty _really_ should’ve been clearer when he’d put “Fuck the LAX bros!” in the by-laws - and Ransom watches them with hungry eyes, when he realizes that the best thing about this situation aren’t the noises Chad B. makes (low, breathy moans) or the way his abs are contracting and relaxing under Holster’s mouth and teeth or even the fact that the two of them are doing what they’re doing because Ransom asked.

No, the best thing about the situation is that they’ll have their fun with Chad B. tonight and then after, Ransom is going to shower, while Holster changes the sheets and then Holster is going to go shower and Ransom is going to get some gatorade and one of the energy bars they keep in their room, because Holster always, always gets hungry after they picked up and always, always forgets about it until after he’s back in their room. They’ll drink their gatorade, Holster’ll eat his energy bar and then they’ll go to sleep together in the lower bunk.

They’ll wake up together the next morning and Holster will grumble when Ransom climbs out of bed, because Holster is not a morning person until he had some coffee. Ransom will get (nominally) dressed and go downstairs to start the coffee, so that when Holster stumbles into the kitchen a few minutes later, the coffee is almost ready. They’ll wear shirts where the ownership is long since forgotten, Ransom in sweats he’s almost certain he didn’t buy and Holster in a pair of sweats Ransom knows for sure were once his, but Holster loves to death.

Holster’ll have Ransom’s second glove in his bag and Ransom’ll have all of their socks in his and after they skate they’ll go get food together, they’ll do their homework together. Maybe Holster will go for a run in the evening while Ransom calls his parents and then, when they go to sleep, they’ll climb into bed together again, without a second thought.

Ransom can’t remember when Holster last slept in his own bunk or they spent more than a couple of hours apart (holidays excluded) and the realisation takes his breath away.

Because, it dawns on him, he wants all of it and more, for as long as he can have it.

_FEARLESS_

_free from fear: brave_

They click right from the start. They meet at their first practice and in a surprising turn of events, they click on the ice like _woah_ and afterwards, Holster drags Ransom to Annie’s. It becomes a thing.

Sure, there’s some growing pains, but when aren’t there? But they find their groove together quickly, more quickly than Ransom had with any other line partner before.

By the time they move in together, they’re line partners, bros, they know each other inside and out, there’s almost nothing they don’t talk about.

So of course, they start jacking off together.

It just makes sense, alright? They share a room and they basically spend most of their time together anyway and it’s not like they have never seen each other’s junk before and, Holster says, Shitty would probably have some argument about something or another that would boil down to “bros can jack off together”. Also, it’s time efficient, having only one time slot for jacking off time instead of two. They decide to not ask Shitty about it and just do it.

It’s weird, in the beginning, but it also becomes the new normal way quicker than Ransom would have thought. In the beginning, they tried not looking at each other - or well, Ransom tried - but that was even weirder than just rolling with it, so after a while, Ransom knows the noises Holster makes, knows what he does when he wants to take his time and in contrast what he does when he needs to get off quickly.

Still, when Ransom blurts out, “No, you should do that other thing, that twist,” he’d really like to take it back. But Holster just rolls with it, does the thing without a question and Ransom nearly dies. He wants to talk more, but he also doesn’t want to make it weird between them and Holster knows him too well, because -

“Come on Ransom, tell me what to do. Tell me what you want to see. Let me get off to your voice,” he says and Ransom feels a little weird, but he starts talking, giving directions and Holster does what he asks for, keeps talking when Ransom requests it and when they both come, it isn’t awkward anymore. Mostly.

And then Holster kills the last of the awkwardness.

“We should do that again sometime, that was amazing. You did have fun, right?” Holster asks and Ransom can only nod. His brain is still a little hung up on Holster following his requests without any hesitation. “We’re probably gonna have to talk about like, what’s okay and what isn’t at some point,” Holster continues and Ransom’s brain screeches to a complete stop, before picking up in double time. Did he cross lines? Was that not okay? Just something about it not okay? But Holster didn’t say anything and -

“I mean, this right now was awesome. 10/10 wanna do again.” Holster sounds casual, but even through his reeling thoughts, Ransom’s sure that Holster caught onto the state of mind Ransom is in. “Just for future reference, if we wanna do something else, we should have an idea of what’s okay and what isn’t, yeah?”

Ransom nods. “Yeah.”

 _BRAVE_  

_1: having or showing mental or moral strength to face danger, fear, or difficulty : having or showing courage_

_2: making a fine show:_ _colorful_

 _3:_ _excellent_ _,_ _splendid_

It’s a small step from “talking to each other while jacking off together” to “hooking up” and they take it without a lot of fuss. It’s mostly one bro lending the other one a hand, but still. They’re hooking up.

The first time they pick up together, it’s really more them being picked up. Katie is, in fact, a little surprised that they respond so willingly to her proposal, but it’s something the two of them had discussed and filed under “yes, if the opportunity presents itself”.

They have a lot of fun with Katie, more or less regularly, until she enters a monogamous relationship with another girl she’s studying with for the statistics exam. She’s succeeded by a string of one night hook-ups and March, who sticks around for a while. They never have a relationship talk with her, but if they had, they’d probably have called what they have with her a triad. Holster, especially, likes her a lot.

But as it is, they never have that talk and when March graduates at the end of the fall term their sophomore year and moves to Houston for a job, their relationship with her just kind of tapers out. They’re both a little heartbroken about it and Ransom is pretty sure he doesn’t want just another hook-up with some random girl for a while and he’s fairly certain Holster feels similar.

He tentatively brings it up at the end of the second Kegster after March left, the two of them cuddled together in Ransom’s bunk, sleepy from tub juice and their orgasms.

“Holster?” he asks, and Holster hums from where he’s wrapped around Ransom’s back. “How do you feel about picking up guys instead of girls for a while?”

Which is how they end up in bed with Chad B.

_LOVE_

 

 _1: a_ _(1) : strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties_

_(2) : attraction based on sexual desire : affection and tenderness felt by lovers_

_(3) : affection based on admiration, benevolence, or common interests_

_b : an assurance of affection_

_2: warm attachment, enthusiasm, or devotion_

_3a: the object of attachment, devotion, or admiration_

_b_ _(1) : a beloved person :_ _darling_ _—often used as a term of endearment_

_(2) British —used as an informal term of address_

_4a : unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another: such as_

_(1) : the fatherly concern of God for humankind_

_(2) : brotherly concern for others_

_b: a person's adoration of God_

 

Ransom waits until Chad B. leaves.

During his shower he thinks about what to say to Holster. Does Holster want the same? What if he doesn’t?

When is the best time to start a conversation like this?

Over coffee, soon, he thinks when he steps out of the shower. No rush. He’s fairly certain that Holster won’t run away.

Maybe tonight, he thinks as he steps back into their room and looks at Holster, apparently the guy he wants to spend his life with. Holster, who isn’t seriously planning for after Samwell yet, but when he does, it’s always with Justin in mind.

After the exams, he thinks, while getting the gatorade and the snack for Holster. Because, his brain supplies helpfully, what if Holster doesn’t really want this?

He’s so engrossed in his own thoughts that he doesn’t even notice Holster come back and sit down next to him.

“Hey, Justin, you okay?”

“Huh?” Ransom looks up. Holster almost never calls him Justin.

Basically only when it’s about something serious.

“You seemed kind of distracted there, with Chad B.,” Holster continues. “I had half a mind to stop. And now you didn’t even notice me come back. What’s going on?”

Ransom looks Holster. He thinks of the IKEA table Holster wants to have in their flat.

“I love you,” he says. “And I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Holster smiles.

“I have our apartment already planned out, you dork. I love you too.”

 

_COMFORTABLE_

_1a : affording or enjoying contentment and security_

_b : affording or enjoying physical comfort_

_2a : free from vexation or doubt_

_b: free from stress or tension_

 

By the time they graduate and move to Boston together, they’re … settled. At least in their relationship. Which helps, seeing how everything else in their lives is changing - no more university (at least for now), no more hockey, no more Haus, entering the workforce, no more hockey and oh, no more hockey.

So having each other helps a lot, Ransom finds, and follows the Conference Finals of the Stanley Cup halfway relaxed.

That is until Holster, very casually, while they’re watching Game 5 of Falconers vs Panthers, says: “You know, I think Tater would take us up on our offer.”

Ransom stops breathing. Holster continues to lightly massage Ransom’s scalp as if he offered an opinion on their wall decoration, instead of _throwing the option of a threesome with an NHLer out there._

“What?” Ransom manages to croak out, his mouth suddenly very dry.

“I know you’re rather interested,” Holster says. “I’m totally down with it. And I think he’d be too.”

“And you think we’d be able to pick him up with the usual offer?” Ransom asks, his heart doing double time. Their usual offer is pretty easy: They offer a night with them as a reward. Or as consolation, if applicable. People tend to take them up on it. But Tater? “He’s an NHL player, you really think he’d go for an offer like that from us?”

Holster says he’s positive.

_AMUSEMENT_

_1: a means of amusing or entertaining_

_2: the condition of being amused_

_3: pleasurable diversion : entertainment_

Tater, in fact, takes them up on the variation of their offer - taking care of poor, injured Tater, such a hardship - without hesitation. His injury prevents Ransom’s fantasy of being dicked down by him and Holster at the same time. But it’s a lot of fun, Ransom thinks, with Holsters hands cradling his head while Tater fingers him open.

Tater calls them by nicknames and at some point during the evening falls back into speaking more Russian than English and the next morning, he half asks, half offers a repeat at a later date, when he’ll be able to “make Jushka happy like he make me last night”, which has Ransom nearly choke on the eggs Tater made them.

Tater pats his back, concerned. “Did not have so much trouble swallowing, last night. I say something wrong?”

Holster throws him a lazy smile. “More like you said something very right,” he says and has Tater tell them his plans for their repeat visit in Providence. Ransom has to stop eating because he can’t concentrate on his food.

They leave later than planned that day.

***

“You picked up a Lax bro.” Shitty stares at them. Holster shrugs.

“Sure did.”

“But the bylaws!”

“Say _Fuck the LAX bros!_ ,” Holster says and Ransom adds: “We can’t fuck them all, y’know, a lot of them aren’t interested. But Chad B. was. And Chad M, actually. Chad F. too, probably, but we’re not 100% sure yet.”

“Don’t forget Brad and Braden,” Holster adds and Ransom has a quick flashback to Braden, falling apart on his fingers, throat bared, Brad watching with rapt attention. And the abs. LAX bros have unreal abs, they learned.

Shitty looks reluctantly impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut _really_ isn't my forte, but here we are. Hope y'all liked it. There is, theoretically, more planned for the Fast Cars Series, I just need to find the time.
> 
> Come yell at me about the Check Please Big Bang and/or this fic/series and/or the Polya Epifest on [tumblr!](https://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com)


End file.
